A high voltage energy storage system may include high voltage contactors, which are adapted to isolate the high voltage energy storage system from a high voltage bus to which components that consume or supply energy are coupled. A control system causes the contactors to close and open, at various times, in order to connect or disconnect, respectively, the high voltage energy storage system from the high voltage bus. Components coupled to the bus may include capacitive elements, in which residual energy may remain after the contactors have been opened. Accordingly, such systems may include discharge circuitry adapted to discharge (e.g., high voltage source to high voltage return) this residual energy.
Faultless operation of the contactors and the discharge circuitry is important to the safe operation and maintenance of a high voltage electrical system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus for testing the integrity of the contactors and discharge circuitry associated with high voltage energy storage systems. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.